<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moontide Theory by sigyqti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988631">Moontide Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigyqti/pseuds/sigyqti'>sigyqti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Graphic Description, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Harm, Suicidal Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigyqti/pseuds/sigyqti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter se ha rendido: en la guerra, el lado de la luz y su voluntad de vivir. En un momento de desesperación por ser liberado de este Infierno en la Tierra, le pide a Voldemort que lo mate, se entrega, en un intento por detener todo.</p><p>En consecuencia, también falla en eso.</p><p>*TRADUCCIÓN*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505130">moontide theory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemis/pseuds/anathemis">anathemis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemis/pseuds/anathemis">anathemis</a> <b></b><b>Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró, rodando en su cama, si es que se podía llamar así, y pensó en los eventos de su año anterior en Hogwarts, desde Umbridge y la formación del fiscal de distrito(Ejercito de Dumbledore) hasta perder a su padrino y amigos en unos pocos meses. ¿Cómo pudo salir todo mal tan rápido? Para empeorar las cosas, lo habían llevado de regreso a casa de los Dursley para otro verano lleno de diversión en los caprichos de sus crueles manos. Sorprendentemente, era el momento más tranquilo que había tenido hasta ahora, salvo por el hecho de que lo alimentaban con escasas sobras una vez al día y le permitían salir de su habitación dos veces al día (una por la mañana y otra por la noche) para sus abluciones. Para ser justos, no le había molestado mucho más que eso, no es que hubiera importado.</p><p>Harry estaba cansado. De hecho, estaba agotado. Ya no le quedaba nada de interés en esta Tierra, ni familia, ni amigos, ni ganas de vivir. Su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo y su mente se estaba apagando, podía sentirlo, aunque eso era lo único que podía sentir. Ni siquiera las habituales punzadas de hambre atravesaron su total falta de felicidad, incluso si la mayor parte de su comida fue hacia Hedwig, actualmente encerrada en su jaula en la esquina de la habitación. Preferiría morir de hambre antes que Hedwig. Quería morir, punto.</p><p>Una vez a la semana, Vernon Dursley, en todo su esplendor, abría la puerta y se apresuraba a pasar, apenas, dejando caer un trozo de papel y un lápiz en el regazo de Harry, mirando con sus ojos como perlas mientras Harry escribía unas pocas palabras a la Orden. para hacerles saber que todavía estaba vivo y que lo trataban bien. Luego, como el tío cariñoso que era, abrió la jaula de Hedwig, no demasiado gentil, y Harry le dio el papel para que se lo llevara a la Orden, viendo como ella desaparecía en la distancia. Ya ni siquiera envidiaba su libertad.</p><p>Los días se convirtieron en semanas y, sin embargo, cada momento se volvió borroso para Harry. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasó acostado de espaldas, los ojos enfocados en una mirada vacía al techo o cerrados, temblando en el sueño REM, reviviendo sus peores pesadillas, una y otra vez, aunque eventualmente, incluso esas se detuvieron y pronto dejó de dormir por completo. .</p><p>A mediados del verano, aunque Harry no pudo seguir la pista, se sentó en su cama y se acercó a la ventana, mirando a lo lejos. Le dolía el cuerpo con cada movimiento. Una idea se había estado gestando durante horas, pero no estaba seguro de si debía llevarla a cabo. ¿Debería él? ¿Realmente podría hacer eso? ¿Seria posible? Terminaría con su sufrimiento, estaba 100% seguro de eso. Con la decisión tomada, se dio la vuelta y metió la mano debajo de la cama, levantando una tabla suelta del piso y agarrando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz que había dejado hace unos años. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que haría algo así con él.</p><p>Sabiendo que Hedwig volvería pronto de su viaje semanal a la Orden, escribió un mensaje;</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Voldemort,</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Estoy cansado. Ya no quiero pelear esta guerra. Solo quiero que todo se detenga. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, matarme o lo que sea, ya no me importa. Ya no quiero ser el títere de la Luz ni tu enemigo. No tengo ningún enojo real contra ti. No puedo extrañar a mis padres cuando ni siquiera los he conocido.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Para evitar las salas, debe saber que vivo en 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Podría haber un Auror afuera de guardia, haz lo que quieras con él.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Harry Potter</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Con eso hecho, se paró junto a su ventana y pronto vio a Hedwig regresar, por supuesto, sin ninguna letra en sus garras. Ya ni siquiera se sentía herido por eso, simplemente abrió la ventana y se apartó, permitiéndole saltar al alféizar de la ventana.</p><p>"Oye niña, lo siento, pero necesito que entregues otra carta. Tienes que irte antes de que Vernon regrese", gruñó, con la garganta seca por la falta de uso. Hedwig simplemente ululó y golpeó su cabeza contra su mano, aceptando el afecto. Ató el papel a su pierna y le permitió beber por un momento de su taza de agua antes de llevarla de regreso cerca de la ventana. "Por favor, llévale esto a Lord Voldemort. No sé dónde está, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes".</p><p>Harry todavía estaba desconcertado por la capacidad que tenían los búhos de encontrar siempre al destinatario de la carta, pero aprendió a dejar de maravillarse con las maravillas de la magia a lo largo de los años.</p><p>Hedwig ululó de nuevo, aparentemente resistiéndose a irse. "¡Solo vete, Hedwig, antes de que regrese, por favor!" Ante su tono insistente, Hedwig finalmente se volvió y salió volando por la ventana, en alguna dirección aleatoria.</p><p>Harry suspiró cuando ella se fue, sabiendo en su corazón que había hecho lo correcto. De esta manera, ya no sería una carga. Ya no haría que mataran personas ni pondría en peligro a sus amigos. Ya no fallaría a las expectativas de todos, ya no necesitaría fingir que le importaba una guerra en la que realmente no tenía ningún lugar para formar parte. Finalmente sería libre.</p><p>Ahora era solo un juego de espera. Hedwig volaba rápido, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a Voldemort.</p><p>Se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, sabiendo que pronto llegaría su liberación. Se atreve a decir que incluso estaba emocionado.</p><p>Con eso, se quedó dormido de alguna forma, por primera vez en días.</p><p>-X-</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo, supo que algo era diferente. Podía sentirlo en el aire, la forma en que era opresivo y, sin embargo, demasiado familiar. Voldemort estaba aquí.</p><p>Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia la silla de madera en la esquina de la habitación. Allí estaba sentado el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, en toda su belleza y gracia, aunque se veía distintivamente diferente de lo habitual. Atrás quedaron las ranuras de la nariz de serpiente y la piel gris pálida y la falta de rasgos humanos, en realidad. En su lugar, se sentó un hombre joven y aristocrático, con cabello castaño ondulado y penetrantes ojos rojos. Llevaba una túnica negra de obviamente alta calidad, pero nada demasiado distintivo. Tom Marvolo Riddle, pensó Harry, en algún lugar del fondo de su mente. Era realmente bastante guapo, no es que lo admitiera en voz alta.</p><p>Parecía muy relajado, desconcertado, casi despreocupado.</p><p>"¿Por qué sigo vivo?" Preguntó Harry, ignorando su dolor de garganta. Realmente debería haber bebido algo antes.</p><p>Ante esto, Voldemort sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de los de Harry. Parecía cada parte del Señor Oscuro que era.</p><p>"Porque quiero que lo seas", respondió, con la voz oscura y tan seductora como Harry esperaba que fuera. "Dime, Harry, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"</p><p>Ante esto, Harry frunció el ceño y lanzó sus piernas por el costado de la cama, enfrentando a su supuesto enemigo de frente. "¿No leíste la carta?"</p><p>Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando. "Por supuesto que sí, imbécil."</p><p>"Entonces ya sabes por qué estás aquí", dijo Harry, tan seco como pudo.</p><p>Al instante, la varita de Voldemort se volvió hacia él y la maldición abandonó sus labios antes de que Harry pudiera esquivarla. Harry pronto se derrumbó, el dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo, todos los nervios se encendieron. Tan rápido como fue lanzado, terminó y Harry se quedó jadeando, con las manos agarrando el borde del colchón con fuerza.</p><p>"No seas insolente, Harry. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Quiero oírte decirlo."</p><p>Harry recuperó el aliento, sentándose de nuevo, debatiendo si seguir o no siendo un mocoso, pero decidió no hacerlo. Su cuerpo probablemente no podría soportar mucho más de Crucio antes de que se rindiera por completo.</p><p>"Quiero que me mates". Harry nunca se había considerado realmente un suicida antes, pero pronunciar esas palabras al único mago en el mundo que lo quería muerto más que nada fue más que suficiente para empujarlo a San Mungo por el resto de su triste vida. Cambiaría una prisión por otra.</p><p>"¿Por qué?" La respuesta llegó bastante rápido.</p><p>Harry suspiró, mirando sus manos temblorosas. "Estoy cansado, Voldemort. Estoy tan cansado. Ya no me importa nada ni nadie. Me estoy rindiendo, ofreciéndome en una bandeja a ti. No quiero ser un títere de la Luz. Ya he intentando con todas mis fuerzas estar a la altura de sus expectativas y fallando una y otra vez. He decepcionado a todo el mundo. Soy solo una carga, no apto para sus estándares. Ya no me importa, todo me duele y estoy tan cansado de eso ".</p><p>El silencio reinó después de su pequeña perorata, que ninguno de los dos rompió.</p><p>Voldemort finalmente se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Estaba oscureciendo afuera, al parecer. El frío de una noche de verano se estaba apoderando de Surrey. Se volvió levemente hacia Harry, su rostro meramente curioso.</p><p>"¿Y tus amigos? ¿Dumbledore? ¿Hogwarts?" Lo dijo con un claro disgusto en su voz, pero realmente parecía querer saber la respuesta.</p><p>"Mis amigos casi fueron asesinados por mis acciones en el Ministerio e independientemente de eso, ahora me odian. Me lo dijeron antes de irnos de Hogwarts. Ya no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo. Dumbledore probablemente extrañará su pequeña arma, pero yo no me importa. Estoy harta de someterme a su voluntad, de ser arrojado de nuevo a este infierno cada verano. Y en cuanto a Hogwarts ... bueno, lo extrañaré, pero eso no importa ".</p><p>Cuanto más hablaba Harry, más interesado parecía Voldemort.</p><p>"¿Pequeña arma, dices?"</p><p>"He sido manipulado por Dumbledore durante 5 años. Me ha estado convirtiendo en un soldadito dócil desde que me vio por primera vez, y ahora, con esta profecía, ha hecho que la misión de mi vida sea matarte. 15 años, Voldemort. ¿Qué esperanza tengo de ganar contra ti? "</p><p>Ante esto, Voldemort se rió entre dientes, aunque sin humor, y se volvió hacia Harry completamente.</p><p>"¿Podrías matarme ahora?" La voz de Harry adquirió un tono de desesperación y estuvo a punto de suplicar. ¿Por qué no mató instantáneamente a Harry tan pronto como llegó aquí? Ese ha sido su deseo durante los últimos 15 años, ¿no es así? Y con la profecía flotando en el aire, seguramente querría a Harry muerto tan pronto como pudiera poner sus manos sobre él.</p><p>Voldemort finalmente levantó su varita, lenta y anticipadamente. "¿Tienes miedo de morir, Harry Potter?" Susurró, oscuro, burlándose.</p><p>"Nunca," respondió Harry en el mismo volumen, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la varita. ¿Estaba sucediendo esto realmente? ¿Moriría finalmente?</p><p>Ante esto, Voldemort sonrió, sádico, antes de extender una mano, agarrando a Harry por el hombro.</p><p>Antes de que Harry pudiera cuestionar sus acciones, su visión se oscureció y la cama debajo de él cayó. ¿Voldemort finalmente lo mató? ¿Por qué no vio el destello de Avada Kedavra verde de antemano?</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba plantando el suelo, el viento azotaba a su alrededor, frío e insensible. Se sentó del suelo, mirando a Voldemort que estaba a su lado. Debe haber sido una Aparición, pensó Harry, malhumorado, tragando bilis que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.</p><p>Frente a ellos había una mansión alta, impresionantemente intimidante y absolutamente hermosa. ¿Dónde estaban ellos?</p><p>"Bienvenido, Harry, a Riddle Manor."</p><p><em>Oh,</em> pensó Harry, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Ahí es donde estaban. Oh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry se despertó lentamente, el sueño hacía que sus ojos se volvieran pegajosos y su mente se nublara. Se frotó los ojos con una mano distraídamente, sentándose y arrojando el edredón a un lado, alcanzando sus lentes. Una vez que se los puso, miró alrededor de la habitación, parpadeando como un búho. La cama en la que estaba sentado actualmente estaba hecha de roble oscuro con sábanas de seda negra y los muebles alrededor de la habitación estaban hechos del mismo juego, claramente. En una esquina había un escritorio y una silla de roble oscuro con un armario alto en la otra esquina. En el medio, directamente enfrente de la cama, había una puerta, aunque claramente no era la entrada a la habitación ya que estaba a la derecha de Harry, con una pequeña cómoda y una ventana a su izquierda. Las paredes eran de caoba oscura o granate, una suposición educada para un adolescente con pocos conocimientos de decoración de mansiones, y tiene una alfombra negra exuberante. Se veía muy bonito pero modesto sin embargo. Harry asimiló todo esto lentamente, dándole tiempo a su pobre mente para despertar. La falta de comida y agua probablemente no ayudó. Recordó claramente los eventos de ayer, hasta despertarse para ver a Voldemort en la silla frente a él y apagarse en Riddle Manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-X-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tan pronto como llegaron al campo fuera de la mansión, Voldemort se marchó furioso, dejando que Harry se pusiera de rodillas para seguirlo <em>como un cachorro perdido</em> , pensó en ese momento. Las altas puertas negras se abrieron para él sin siquiera un movimiento de su varita y Harry miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. ¿Había otras personas aquí? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contemplar, una mano le rodeó el antebrazo y lo arrastró hacia adelante, a través de un laberinto de largos pasillos decorados con retratos y pinturas de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Voldemort se detuvo en una puerta aparentemente aleatoria y quitó la mano del brazo de Harry, dejando que Harry tirara de su brazo hacia su cuerpo y lo frotara, mirando a Voldemort confundido.</p>
<p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?"</p>
<p>Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta, empujando a Harry adentro. Él también entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y vio como Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.</p>
<p>"Quédate aquí hasta que yo vaya a buscarte. Esa puerta conduce a un baño. No intentes irte porque lo sabré. Si escuchas algo, ignóralo".</p>
<p>Harry inclinó la cabeza pero asintió, así que Voldemort se fue, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Harry escuchó un clic después y supo que había cerrado la puerta. Se sentó en la cama en el medio de la habitación y contempló qué carajo acababa de pasar. No solo estaba vivo, sino que no estaba encerrado en una celda sucia en el sótano de la mansión con sus uñas siendo arrancadas y su piel siendo pelada. ¿Que carajo? Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, notando la suave seda debajo de él. Miraría a su alrededor un poco más de cerca, pero ¿y si hubiera alguna criatura escondida en el armario o detrás de la puerta que lo iba a matar?</p>
<p>No, pensó, racionalmente, y se mantuvo alejado de todo en la habitación. Finalmente se acercó a la ventana y vio el paisaje: estaban en el precipicio de un acantilado, con nada más que el mar rodeando la pequeña roca en la que estaban situados. Las olas chocaban contra la roca debajo de ellos cada pocos minutos, enviando espuma de mar y agua a la ventana. Parecía helado. No se veía una isla en la distancia inmediata, por lo que incluso si lograba escapar de la mansión, probablemente se encontraría en alguna isla desconocida en medio del océano de todos modos.</p>
<p>Sabiendo que incluso escapar sería inútil, suspiró de nuevo y volvió a la cama. Eran solo alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, pero sin su varita, no tendría forma de comprobarlo. Eso estaba todavía en casa de los Dursley, en su antiguo dormitorio, el temido armario, junto con su baúl y el resto de su ropa. Retiró las mantas y se acurrucó en la cama, sabiendo que incluso si algo venía a matarlo ahora, habría podido apreciar esta lujosa cama primero. No mucho después, se sumió en un sueño profundo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-X-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tirando de sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama. Se pasó una mano por la cara, consciente de sus gafas, ya le dolía la cabeza. ¿Ahora que? Parecía ser alrededor de las 9 o las 10 am, a juzgar por el sol en el cielo, como podía ver desde la ventana. Eso significaba que había dormido más de 12 horas, lo cual era raro, incluso en un buen día. Sin embargo, claramente lo necesitaba, incluso si su cuerpo todavía se sentía adolorido.</p>
<p>Recordando lo que Voldemort había dicho sobre la puerta que conducía al baño, se paró tembloroso y se acercó, girando la manija. Dentro probablemente estaba el baño más lindo que Harry había visto en su vida, incluso más lindo que el baño del Prefecto en Hogwarts. Azulejos negros y lavabos blancos, baño e inodoro, con toallas blancas y una gran alfombra negra en el centro. Con las cejas aún enarcadas, utilizó el baño, se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo de dientes convenientemente dejado a un lado del fregadero y abrió el grifo de la bañera, sintiendo la temperatura del agua. Se desnudó, dejando su ropa andrajosa a un lado, con cuidado de no mirarse en el espejo del techo al piso para no vomitar al ver su propio cuerpo desnutrido y repugnante, lleno de cicatrices y magulladuras. Cuando el baño estuvo lleno de agua hirviendo, cerró el grifo,</p>
<p>Vio algunas botellas de champú y gel de baño cerca, pero se sintió casi demasiado débil para alcanzarlos y se relajó en el agua caliente, su cuerpo frío apreciando el calor. Su mente vagó inevitablemente a los eventos de este último año en Hogwarts, donde perdió a sus amigos más cercanos y a su padrino.</p>
<p>Una vez que regresaron a Hogwarts después de toda la debacle en el Ministerio, Hermione y Ron se volvieron contra él, insistiendo en que Harry necesitaba dejar de causar tantos problemas y ponerlos en peligro, llamándolo peligroso e idiota por no registrarse con un profesor y sin recordar que Voldemort podía plantar visiones. Harry no pudo hacer nada más que mirar, el dolor desgarrando su corazón ya roto, sin decir nada mientras sus amigos se alejaban, tomados de la mano. Ginny los había seguido pero, curiosamente, Luna y Neville se quedaron con él, este último apretándole el hombro y el primero sonriéndole de su manera habitual.</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que Ron y Hermione tenían razón. Todo lo que hizo fue meter a la gente en problemas o matarlos. Recordó a Cedric y Sirius con cariño, con <em>sentimiento de culpa</em> , su corazón latiendo con tristeza mientras caminaba con tristeza hacia la torre de Gryffindor y empacaba sus cosas, para el final del trimestre a unos pocos días. Había pasado esos días aislado, apenas capaz de concentrarse en sus clases, evitando a la gente como la plaga. De hecho, estaba emocionado de volver a casa de los Dursley, solo para salir de ese ambiente sofocante.</p>
<p>Cuando el agua del baño se enfrió significativamente, Harry finalmente arrastró su cuerpo a una posición sentada, alcanzando los jabones cercanos. Se tomó su tiempo para lavarse, viendo semanas de suciedad y mugre salir de su cuerpo. Cuando quitó el tapón de la bañera, el agua estaba marrón y gris, dejando a Hary sintiéndose mucho más limpio. Agarró una de las toallas blancas y acababa de envolverla en la cintura cuando un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció en el dormitorio, con los brazos cargados de ropa. Llevaba una pequeña tela rosa, algún tipo de vestido o algo, y se veía tan saludable como podría verse un elfo doméstico.</p>
<p>"¿UM Hola?" Harry dijo con voz ronca.</p>
<p>"Mi nombre es Dinky, soy uno de los elfos domésticos aquí en Riddle Manor."</p>
<p>"Oh, hola Dinky, soy Harry", respondió, notando el habla más clara y la naturaleza compuesta de este elfo doméstico, en comparación con Dobby y la mayoría de los elfos domésticos que había visto.</p>
<p>"El Maestro te ha dejado esto y te ha pedido que te unas a él para desayunar", dijo el elfo, dejando caer la ropa sobre la cama y haciendo clic. Harry escuchó algo estallar en llamas detrás de él y arqueó las cejas cuando vio que su ropa de segunda mano de los Dursley había explotado en una bola de fuego. Segundos después, todo lo que quedaba de ellos era un montón de cenizas. Otro clic después y hasta desaparecieron.</p>
<p>"El Maestro está en la habitación al final del pasillo", dijo Dinky, antes de alejarse de nuevo.</p>
<p>Harry, en estado de shock y confusión, se rió. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Voldemort, aparentemente tratando bien a los elfos domésticos, proporcionándole una hermosa habitación y ropa? ¿Se había vuelto loco? O cuerdo, pensó Harry, con otra risa suave.</p>
<p>Dejó caer la toalla y se puso la ropa, sonriendo gentilmente ante la calidad de la túnica. Nunca antes había tenido algo como esto. Se abotonó la camisa blanca y se la metió en los pantalones, poniéndose los calcetines, los bóxers y los pantalones de alta calidad antes de ponerse la larga túnica negra. Las mangas eran un poco largas, pero sabiendo que evitaría que se le subieran por los brazos y mostraran cosas que preferiría no ser visto, las dejó como estaban. Mirándose en el espejo largo del baño, se consideró digno de cenar con el Señor Oscuro, incluso si su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su cuerpo lucía desnutrido. Estaba tan bien como iba a conseguirlo, así que se acercó a la puerta y la encontró abierta. Salió, cerró la puerta detrás de él y siguió las instrucciones de Dinky.</p>
<p>Pasó junto a más pinturas en el camino y observó, divertido, mientras charlaban entre ellos. Toda la situación era bastante extraña: ¿dónde estaban los mortífagos humillados, la sangre cubriendo las paredes y los gritos en el aire? ¿Dónde estaba la muerte, las serpientes y el olor del miedo? ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort, lo más importante?</p>
<p>¿Sabía dónde estaba, físicamente, pero mentalmente? Todo un misterio. Lo último que había visto de él fue en el Ministerio cuando lo obligó a volverse loco, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, antes de que el Ministro entrara corriendo, un bastardo inútil como era. Desde entonces, Voldemort no solo había cambiado de apariencia, sino también de comportamiento. ¿Qué había pasado en las últimas semanas?</p>
<p>Sacudió la cabeza, jugueteando con sus mangas con torpeza cuando se detuvo en un par de puertas al final del pasillo. ¿Llamó? ¿Qué había al otro lado? Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>"Adelante," exigió Voldemort, en su acento habitual. No queriendo otro Crucio, Harry saltó y abrió la puerta. Sorprendentemente, solo había una mesa larga adentro, con Voldemort sentado en un extremo. Había visto este lugar en sus visiones: Charity Burbage había sido devorada por Nagini en esta mesa, con su círculo íntimo de mortífagos sentado alrededor. Tragó saliva, apartando su miedo, y miró a Voldemort para verlo mirándolo divertido. "Ven y siéntate."</p>
<p>Harry asintió minuciosamente antes de acercarse a Voldemort, viendo dos tazas y cubiertos, uno frente a Voldemort y el otro frente a la silla de respaldo alto justo a su derecha. Sacó su silla, haciendo una mueca por el roce, antes de sentarse. Inclinó la cabeza de inmediato, todavía absolutamente confundido por los eventos del día, pero tampoco quería encontrarse con los ojos rojo sangre de Voldemort. Escuchó a Voldemort reír en voz baja y sus cejas se alzaron de nuevo. ¿Eh?</p>
<p>De repente, Dinky apareció en la habitación, poniendo copiosas cantidades de comida en la mesa junto con ella. Huevos, tocino, salchichas y tostadas estaban entre la lista, comida que no había visto desde los desayunos en Hogwarts. Miró hambriento la comida, indeciso a la hora de estirar la mano y agarrar algo.</p>
<p>"Come", dijo Voldemort, poniendo comida en su propio plato, "estás desnutrido".</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, <em>repugnantemente obediente</em> , pensó en su propia mente, pero de todas formas buscó comida. Lo apiló en su plato, pero conocía sus límites después de las semanas de no comer en Dursely's. Tendría que tomárselo con calma. Dinky regresó unos minutos más tarde y puso una jarra de agua sobre la mesa. Observó y se sorprendió, una vez más, mientras Voldemort vertía agua en dos tazas ornamentadas, ponía una cerca de Harry y bebía de la otra.</p>
<p>Harry no le prestó atención al final, buscando en su comida, con tanta cortesía como pudo para alguien con 5 semanas de hambre. Cuando se estaba acercando al final de su comida, sintió a Voldemort mirándolo (no es que realmente se hubiera detenido, fíjate) así que dejó el tenedor, se sentó y se encontró con los ojos de su enemigo.</p>
<p>No se intercambiaron palabras durante lo que parecieron minutos, pero probablemente fueron más como unos pocos segundos. Voldemort de repente metió la mano dentro de su túnica y Harry se encogió de inmediato, esperando que le lanzaran un Crucio o algo. Eso parece bastante en línea con Voldemort, ¿verdad? Trátalo bien, dale de comer, dale ropa nueva antes de finalmente darle la muerte por la que tan bellamente había rogado ayer.</p>
<p>Ante sus acciones, Voldemort levantó una ceja, antes de sacar lentamente una varita de aspecto familiar.</p>
<p>"Pero ..." murmuró Harry, cuando lo vio, "es mío. Lo dejé en casa de los Dursley".</p>
<p>Voldemort asintió con la cabeza pero en lugar de entregárselo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Harry lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, confundido.</p>
<p>"Tu baúl debería estar en tu habitación ahora", dijo, antes de quedarse en silencio de nuevo, claramente esperando que Harry dijera algo.</p>
<p>"Um", respondió, después de un silencio aún más vacilante, "¿qué está pasando?"</p>
<p>Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción, ojos llenos de clara desviación. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el Ministerio, sí? ¿Cuando asalté tu mente?"</p>
<p>Harry asintió, sintiendo inmediatamente el dolor habitual llenar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y sus ojos se posaron en sus manos.</p>
<p>"Mírame," ordenó Voldemort en un tono que claramente significaba que no debería desobedecer, y Harry lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. "Cuando estaba en tu mente, encontré algo que me pertenecía".</p>
<p>Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron de nuevo en confusión. ¿Algo que perteneciera a Voldemort? ¿Un recuerdo, quizás? ¿Un objeto? Miró a Voldemort de nuevo, esperando que explicara.</p>
<p>"Cuando intenté matarte cuando tenías 15 meses, algo salió mal y una parte de mi alma se unió a ti. Se llama Horrocrux, hecho al matar a alguien en un ritual largo y doloroso. Como acababa de matar tus padres y antes hiciste otros Horrocruxes, <em>algo</em> debió haber ocurrido cuando el hechizo fracasó. En resumen, eres uno de mis Horrocruxes, junto con Nagini, el diario que destruiste en tu primer año y algunos otros ".</p>
<p>Para cuando terminó, la mandíbula de Harry se había caído. ¿Tenía una parte del alma de Voldemort viviendo dentro de él? Se estremeció de repulsión al principio, pero notó cómo probablemente tenía sentido, especialmente porque su cicatriz generalmente le dolía cuando estaba cerca de Voldemort, <em>usualmente</em> era la palabra clave.</p>
<p>"¿Por qué no me duele la cicatriz cuando estoy cerca de ti o cuando te toco?"</p>
<p>Voldemort se sentó también, suspirando. "No estoy seguro, todavía. Iba a recogerte en Privet Drive antes de tu sexto año en Hogwarts de todos modos, pero supongo que tu rogar para que te mate fue en el momento oportuno." Ante esto, miró a Harry, con una expresión que Harry no pudo explicar ni precisar.</p>
<p>Incapaz de contenerse más, Harry hizo la pregunta que ardía en su mente, soltando las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerse. "¿Por qué no estoy muerto todavía?"</p>
<p>Voldemort pareció reírse levemente ante esto. "¿Por qué me pediste que te matara en lugar de suicidarte? ¿Por qué tu varita y tu baúl estaban encerrados en un armario en una casa muggle sucia, en lugar de contigo? ¿Cuál fue el final de la profecía antes de que la destruyeras? Hay muchas preguntas para ser respondidas aquí, Harry. Todo a su debido tiempo, "respondió, el destello tortuoso regresando a sus ojos.</p>
<p>De repente se levantó de su silla, haciendo señas a Harry para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación. Harry lo hizo, con la mente tambaleándose por las preguntas. Podía responder al que le preguntó Voldemort, pero definitivamente era un viaje de ida a la muerte y por mucho que quisiera morir, estaba intrigado por lo que sucedería a continuación. Un Horrocrux, ¿eh? Eso es bastante malvado. ¡Y pensar que era uno de ellos! Se estremeció de nuevo, permaneciendo unos metros detrás de Voldemort mientras caminaba, girando pasillos que Harry estaba seguro de que nunca recordaría. Pronto, llegaron a una gran puerta, tachonada de grandes clavos de hierro y cadenas.</p>
<p>Voldemort agitó una mano y se abrió, abriéndola más para permitir que Harry entrara. Lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad hacia el corto pasillo hecho de grandes piedras de color rojo sangre y la escalera tenuemente iluminada al final, descendiendo profundamente en el vientre de la mansión.</p>
<p>Se mantuvo tan cerca de Voldemort como probablemente se le permitió, suspirando de alivio cuando las antorchas iluminaron la oscura escalera en espiral.</p>
<p>Al final había otro pasillo largo y Harry puso los ojos en blanco internamente: ¿cómo sabía la gente a dónde ir en mansiones como esta? ¡Eran demasiado grandes! Sin embargo, se puso sobrio cuando notó una fila tras otra de celdas, barras de hierro y jaulas. <em>Aquí es donde estaré encerrado para siempre</em> , pensó Harry. <em>No me matará, me mantendrá aquí para siempre, me torturará día y noche, probablemente para descubrir la profecía o algo así. </em>Tragó saliva con fuerza, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas de miedo que sintió ante ese pensamiento.</p>
<p>Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco esta vez, colocando una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Harry, que este último trató de sacudirse pero no pudo.</p>
<p>"No estás aquí para estar encerrado dentro. Créeme".</p>
<p>Al oír esas palabras, Harry se volvió para mirar con incredulidad a Voldemort. "¿Confiar en ti? ¿Tú que hiciste que mataran a mi padrino? ¿Tú que me ataste a una lápida y usaste mi sangre para reanimarte? ¿Tú que mataste a mis padres? ¿Confías en <em>ti</em> ?"</p>
<p>Voldemort suspiró y sacó su varita, enviando un Crucio en dirección a Harry. Trató de esquivarlo pero, por supuesto, su puntería dio en el clavo y Harry fue enviado al suelo, gritando de agonía, acurrucado sobre sí mismo.</p>
<p>Pronto terminó y Harry se quedó en el suelo, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, hiperventilando. "Lo siento," susurró, no queriendo enojar al Señor Oscuro literal frente a él más de lo que ya lo había hecho.</p>
<p>"Créeme, Harry," dijo Voldemort, antes de envolver una mano alrededor del tembloroso antebrazo de Harry y ponerlo de pie. "Sígueme."</p>
<p>Harry asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo con miembros temblorosos, maldiciéndose internamente por hablar siquiera. ¿Por qué era tan tonto? <em>Precioso</em> Horrocrux o no, Voldemort claramente no tenía reparos en lastimarlo.</p>
<p>Casi chocó contra la espalda de Voldemort cuando se detuvo frente a él. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Voldemort haciendo un gesto hacia la celda junto a ellos. Parecía curioso y casi se derrumba en el acto de nuevo.</p>
<p>Allí, escondidos en la esquina trasera de la celda, había tres personas, tres personas muy familiares, acurrucadas una alrededor de la otra, murmurando silenciosamente cada una de ellas.</p>
<p>"¿Tío Vernon?" Harry susurró, sintiéndose débil. Los Dursley estaban encerrados en la espeluznante mazmorra de Riddle Manor, llorando y claramente sufriendo las secuelas de demasiados Crucios. Bueno, <em>mierda</em> .<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al instante, dos ojos pequeños se enfocaron en Harry.</p>
<p>"¡Chico! ¡Sácanos de aquí! Tuvimos la decencia de dejarte solo, deprimido en tu habitación todo el verano, ¡así que sácanos!"</p>
<p>Harry tragó saliva, con una mano agarrando los barrotes de la celda con fuerza. Sin dejar de mirar a su tío airado, le preguntó a Voldemort: "¿Fuiste y capturaste a los Dursley? ¿Por qué?" Podía escuchar a su tía murmurarle a Dudley en voz baja, todo mientras el tío Vernon gritaba y gritaba sobre cómo Harry debería ayudarlos a salir y escapar de <em>ese loco</em> .</p>
<p>"Quería," respondió simplemente Voldemort, también admirando a los tres muggles con desprecio y repugnancia.</p>
<p>"¿Si, pero por qué?" Imploró Harry. "Hay toneladas de muggles ahí fuera. ¿Por qué estos tres?"</p>
<p>Voldemort hizo una reverencia y su varita se deslizó fuera de su manga, cayendo en su delgada mano pálida. "Crucio", dijo, perezosamente, y Dudley gritó de inmediato. Vernon y Petunia también gritaron, no porque estuvieran siendo maldecidos, sino porque su único hijo estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Harry miró con miedo - y alguna otra emoción que luchó por entender - sus manos apretando las barras.</p>
<p>"Basta," susurró, y supo que Voldemort lo escuchó. El Crucio se detuvo y el grito de Dudley se fue apagando hasta que se quedó sollozando, ahogándose y gimiendo. Vernon y Petunia se apiñaban a su alrededor, con lágrimas en sus propios rostros, intentando desesperadamente pero sin poder tranquilizarlo. ¿Qué seguridad podían ofrecer cuando estaban siendo rehenes en las mazmorras del infame Lord Voldemort?</p>
<p>Harry finalmente miró hacia otro lado para ver a Voldemort simplemente mirándolo, sin prestarle atención a los Muggles. ¿Fue esto una prueba o algo así? ¿Iba a meterlo en la celda con ellos? No, pensó Harry, dijo que no haría eso. Entonces, ¿por qué estaban aquí?</p>
<p>"Si te doy tu varita, quiero que lances la maldición Cruciatus sobre tus <em>encantadores</em> parientes".</p>
<p>Ante esas palabras, el estómago de Harry se hundió, angustiado. <em>¡¿Qué?! </em>Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejarse pero encontrando sus pies pegados al piso - ¿era miedo o magia lo que lo mantenía allí? Realmente no quería saberlo. Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia los Dursley, para ver a Vernon mirándolo, arrodillado junto al bulto de su hijo, con un brazo alrededor de Petunia en forma protectora.</p>
<p>"Sé que trataste de usar la maldición Cruicatus en el Ministerio, Harry. Sé que puedes hacerlo", dijo Voldemort, buscando entre su túnica la varita de Harry.</p>
<p>Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo, "¡No puedo, no lo haré!" Miró con furia la varita que tenía frente a él, deseando por primera vez haber intentado suicidarse al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, incluso si la Profecía no lo permitía. Su único propósito era matar al hombre frente a él, después de todo.</p>
<p>"Lo harás, o te arrepentirás de negarte a hacerlo. Toma la varita, Harry. Canaliza tu ira. Sé que está ahí. No te mantienen en un armario durante 11 años sin sentir <em>algo de</em> resentimiento por estas desagradables criaturas". Hizo un gesto a su única familia viva en la celda junto a ellos.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo... cómo sabes que me mantuvieron en el armario?" Harry tragó saliva y abrió los ojos por el miedo.</p>
<p>"Tu firma mágica cubrió las paredes de ese armario, Harry. Sin olvidar que escribiste 'La habitación de Harry' en una de las paredes," se burló, "y había algunas manchas de sangre en el piso que coincidían con tu sangre".</p>
<p>"Espera, ¿cómo supiste que era mía? ¿Tienes un poco de mi sangre?"</p>
<p>Voldemort volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "El ritual en tu cuarto año requirió un poco de tu sangre, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Es irrelevante, de todos modos. Lanza la maldición sobre tu familia Muggle y te dejaré ir".</p>
<p>"¿Me dejarás ir? ¿De Riddle Manor?" Su voz goteaba esperanzada, ya considerando el trato.</p>
<p>"No," dijo, divertido, "sólo desde donde estás. No te irás de la Mansión Riddle pronto, Harry. Deberías ponerte cómodo".</p>
<p>Harry miró hacia otro lado con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡No había querido esto, no había querido <em>nada</em> de esto! ¡Solo quería morir! ¿Fue demasiado pedir? Sabía que pedirle a Voldemort que lo matara para cumplir la Profecía era una posibilidad remota. Ah bueno. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ahora.</p>
<p>Tomó la varita lentamente, encogiéndose ante la mirada complacida de Voldemort, antes de girar su varita hacia la de los Dursley. Los ojos de Vernon se iluminaron, claramente pensando que Harry estaría haciendo lo correcto y estaba a punto de liberarlos de esta prisión. Oh, qué poco entendía. Eso fue descorazonador en sí mismo: la única familia que le quedaba estaba encerrada y allí estaba, en compañía de un Señor Oscuro, a punto de usar un Imperdonable con ellos. Hizo que le doliera la cabeza más de lo que ya estaba esta mañana.</p>
<p>"No creo que pueda hacerlo", dijo Harry, el miedo se filtró en su corazón.</p>
<p>"Concéntrate, Harry," dijo Voldemort, rodeando a Harry para pararse justo detrás de él, susurrándole al oído. Hizo que el cabello de la nuca de Harry se erizara y su mano temblara levemente. "Sé que puedes hacerlo. Concéntrate en el dolor, la ira y el resentimiento. Representa tu venganza, legítimamente dada. Hazlo".</p>
<p>Harry tragó de nuevo, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de hacer esto? Si quería permanecer libre de dolor, con las extremidades intactas y fuera de la ira de Voldemort, tendría que hacerlo.</p>
<p>Respiró profundamente, repasando los dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia en su mente, la palabra en sus labios. Vio ser golpeado con una sartén por Petunia por quemar el desayuno cuando tenía 8 años, su mano siendo golpeada en la puerta por Dudley y su monstruoso amigo, el tío Vernon golpeándolo hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sangrienta porque fue degradado en el trabajo y, <em>por supuesto, es tu culpa, monstruo!</em></p>
<p>"Crucio", susurró, y los gritos llenaron el aire, reverberando por todo el sótano, ensordecedores. Habría hecho una mueca, si no estuviera tan concentrado en su odio puro por estos muggles. En realidad, lanzó con éxito la maldición Tortura ... pero la concentración disminuyó cuando procesó ese pensamiento más lentamente y su tío más querido dejó de gritar, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y daño nervioso. Solo había aguantado unos segundos, ¡pero funcionó! Harry detestaba admitirlo, pero ver a su tío bajo tanta presión se sentía... bien, casi. Merecido, al menos.</p>
<p>"Bien hecho, Harry. De nuevo," Voldemort siseó en su oído, ordenando, como siempre. Harry inconscientemente se pavoneó ante los elogios, extrañamente complacido de haber logrado hacerlo, aunque fuera brevemente. Hace unos minutos, estaba horrorizado ante la idea de causar tanto dolor a alguien, pero ahora, al ver el miedo en los ojos de su familia, el disgusto ya no estaba allí. ¡Los últimos 15 años como venganza! ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si lo viera ahora?</p>
<p>Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y volvió a concentrarse, esta vez apuntando a su tía.</p>
<p>"¡Crucio!" Gritó, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando los gritos brotaron de su boca. Escuchó a Voldemort reír detrás de él y su sonrisa creció. Después de que pasaron 30 segundos, soltó la maldición y apuntó con su varita a Dudley, disparando la maldición una vez más.</p>
<p>El júbilo continuó durante unos minutos, intercambiando entre sus tres parientes antes de que su mente se detuviera de repente y pensara, <em>¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? </em>Su respiración se detuvo y su varita cayó. Tropezó un poco hacia atrás, casi chocando contra Voldemort, sus pies ahora despegados del suelo.</p>
<p>"D-detente ..." susurró, alejándose de sus familiares. ¿Se recuperarían siquiera de esto? ¿Los había puesto bajo la maldición durante demasiado tiempo? Ninguno de ellos parecía estar consciente antes de que se detuviera, un olor acre a orina y sudor en el aire. La celda se quedó en un inquietante silencio y él le tendió la varita a Voldemort, quien lentamente se la quitó de las manos.</p>
<p>Harry finalmente miró hacia arriba, desconcertado por el orgullo y la felicidad en los ojos de Voldemort.</p>
<p>"No más", dijo, tragando los enfermos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta por segunda vez en dos días. Acababa de <em>torturar a</em> sus familiares y lo <em>disfrutaba</em> . ¿Qué clase de monstruo lo convirtió eso? <em>No peor que Voldemort,</em> pensó, hosco, <em>torturando a los muggles por diversión.</em></p>
<p>"Lo hiciste bien, Harry. Dinky te llevará de regreso a tu habitación."</p>
<p>Harry asintió y Dinky apareció en la habitación. Sus sentidos parecieron apagarse cuando sintió una pequeña mano agarrar su muñeca. Apenas se dio cuenta de que lo habían llevado de regreso a su habitación, donde inmediatamente cayó sobre su cama, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sus dedos arañaron sus muñecas, clavando hasta que hizo sangre, y gritó en su almohada.</p>
<p>¿Esto le hizo <em>malvado</em> ?</p>
<p><em>Probablemente,</em> pensó, y ante eso, cayó en un sueño incómodo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-X-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando volvió a despertar, Voldemort estaba sentado al revés en la silla cerca de su escritorio, con los brazos descansando en el respaldo. Parecía que había estado allí un tiempo. <em>Mirándome dormir,</em> pensó Harry, en el fondo de su mente, pero no pensó más en eso. Normal para un Señor Oscuro, probablemente ...</p>
<p>"¿Qué deseas?" Harry dijo en un tono somnoliento y cansado, sentándose en la cama, enderezando sus anteojos y túnica, pasando los ojos por las marcas rojas que cubrían el interior de sus brazos. Eso fue un problema para más tarde.</p>
<p>"Hazme preguntas", respondió Voldemort.</p>
<p>"¿Qué?"</p>
<p>"No eres sordo, ¿verdad?" Se burló de nuevo, notablemente parecido a Snape. "Hazme preguntas. Cualquier cosa. Sé que tienes algunas".</p>
<p>Harry se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra las almohadas, tratando de lucir lo más indiferente que pudo en presencia de uno de los magos oscuros más temidos de la historia de Gran Bretaña.</p>
<p>"Está bien", dijo, y pensó por un momento. "¿Por qué el Ministerio no hizo nada cuando usé mi varita? No solo era magia de menores de edad, sino que lancé un Imperdonable. Más de una vez," terminó, su mente volviendo a lanzar la maldición una y otra vez, haciendo una mueca.</p>
<p>"Inhabilité el Trace en tu varita", respondió Voldemort.</p>
<p>"¿Usted puede hacer eso?" Preguntó Harry, confundido.</p>
<p>Voldemort agitó una mano en un gesto de desdén. "Por supuesto que puedo. No es muy confiable, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"Supongo que... ¿por qué te ves diferente a hace unas semanas, en el Ministerio?"</p>
<p>Voldemort se rió entre dientes, divertido en sus ojos. "Echas de menos la mirada de serpiente, ¿verdad? Cuando encontré el Horrocrux en tu cuerpo, hice mi misión de reunir al resto de ellos. Lo logré, excluyendo a uno, pero eso es un asunto para una fecha posterior. Los uní. otra vez y ahora están de vuelta dentro de mí. Mi alma está casi llena de nuevo, excluyendo dos Horrocruxes, tú y el otro. Me hizo <em>más cuerdo</em> ", murmuró con desdén," y recuperó mi antiguo aspecto, excluyendo los ojos rojos. Aunque me gustan bastante ".</p>
<p>Cuando terminó, Harry asintió, todavía confundido acerca de la parte del Horrocrux. "Entonces, eres mayormente tú mismo, excluyendo dos Horrocruxes? ¿Cuánto de tu alma residía en cada uno?"</p>
<p>"Se desconoce si fue una astilla o la mitad. Es magia extremadamente oscura, por lo que nadie la ha investigado en profundidad. Considerando que me volvió completamente loco y gané <em>más</em> después del primero, diría una parte de mi alma residía en cada uno ". Dijo la última parte con disgusto en su voz, lamentando claramente sus acciones en el pasado.</p>
<p>"¿Dónde están todos tus Mortífagos?"</p>
<p>Voldemort sonrió, lascivo y sádico. "La mayoría de ellos están en Malfoy Manor por el momento, excepto Bellatrix, al otro lado de la mansión aquí."</p>
<p>El corazón de Harry se detuvo. "¿Bellatrix está aquí?"</p>
<p>Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, confundido. "¿Por qué importaría si lo fuera? No podrás alcanzarla. Los diferentes lados de la mansión están protegidos entre sí". Vio claramente el fuego en los ojos de Harry, así que se levantó de su silla y lentamente se acercó a la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al final, frente a Harry. "¿Quieres matarla?"</p>
<p>La pregunta sacó a Harry de sus recuerdos y saltó al ver a Voldemort tan cerca, antes de negar con la cabeza.</p>
<p>"No", dijo, no muy convincentemente, "por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?"</p>
<p>Voldemort parecía un poco molesto porque el asesinato no estaba en la mente de Harry, pero respondió a su pregunta de todos modos. "Eres parte de mí, Harry Potter, un Horrocrux viviente. Independientemente de lo que diga la Profecía, eres mío".</p>
<p>Harry tragó saliva ante el tono posesivo de la voz de Voldemort, decidido a no contarle el resto de la Profecía, ya que Voldemort sin saber que la segunda mitad lo mantenía vivo ahora mismo. Espera, si <em>quería</em> morir, ¿por qué no le estaba contando a Voldemort el resto de la Profecía de todos modos? Estaría muerto, por lo que no tendría que enfrentar la decepción de Dumbledore al final de todos modos.</p>
<p>"¿Te ... te gustaría escuchar el resto de la Profecía?"</p>
<p>Voldemort, aunque confundido, asintió con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>" <em>El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes, y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce y cualquiera debe morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive. El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando muera el séptimo mes </em><em>"</em><em> .</em></p>
<p>Dicho eso, se levantó de la cama, con determinación en su rostro.</p>
<p>"¡Espere!" Harry gritó, suspirando cuando Voldemort dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia él. "¿Ahora que?"</p>
<p>"No lo sé, haz tu tarea de verano o algo. Estaré ocupado los próximos días, llama a Dinky si necesitas algo". Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él.</p>
<p>"Bueno ... eso salió bien ..." dijo Harry en voz alta, pero se acercó a su baúl de todos modos y sacó su tarea de Transformaciones. Luego, durante las siguientes horas, se sentó en el escritorio, con la mente dando vueltas por los acontecimientos del último día o dos. <em>En qué mundo salvaje vivimos,</em> pensó, suspirando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo trata sobre autolesiones y pensamientos suicidas cerca del final.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de unos días de tarea, descansando y recuperando el sueño, Harry estaba listo para comenzar a escalar las paredes. Todavía no le habían permitido salir de su pequeño santuario, solo veía a Dinky tal vez una o dos veces al día. Toda su tarea de verano había terminado y Harry estaba ansioso por hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Le había pedido a Dinky que le trajera algunos libros de la Biblioteca Riddle, pero eran demasiado complicados, estaban escritos en idiomas incomprensibles o sobre las Artes Oscuras, y se negó a leer estos últimos.</p><p>También ansiaba compañía, especialmente la de <em>Voldemort</em> . No había visto al mago desde que lo dejó después de esa fascinante conversación, terminando con él diciendo rotundamente que no mataría a Harry. No estaba seguro de cómo podía extrañar a alguien como Voldemort, pero era algo agradable hablar con él, especialmente ahora que el listón estaba bastante bajo, en términos de personas con las que había hablado en los últimos meses.</p><p>Ahora estaba sentado en el ventanal, con la cabeza apoyada en los paneles de vidrio, apenas estremeciéndose cuando el agua de mar fue lanzada a su cara desde el acantilado, solo el delgado vidrio lo detuvo. Se sentía más saludable de lo que se había sentido en semanas, con Dinky llevándole 3 comidas completas al día. Sin embargo, extrañaba su varita y Hedwig. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba ninguno. Probablemente todavía en las garras de Voldemort. Él tampoco sentía un cansancio persistente, pero supuso que una cama cómoda y estar fuera de la Casa Dursely te haría eso.</p><p>¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si lo viera ahora mismo, el más relajado que jamás había estado, en Riddle Manor? Seguramente debe saber que algo anda mal. Harry obviamente no había entregado una carta a la Orden esta semana y el Auror fuera de 4 Privet Drive probablemente estaba muerto. Y, por supuesto, estaban sus parientes desaparecidos ... el mundo mágico estaba alborotado o Dumbledore lo mantenía en la oscuridad. De cualquier manera, Harry estaba contento de estar aquí en lugar de <em>allí</em> . Sorprendentemente, no extrañaba a Ron ni a Hermione, sino a Luna y Neville. Los había visto por última vez después de bajarse del tren al final del año escolar, pero no había sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. Quizás podría pedirle a Dinky un pergamino y una lechuza, solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.</p><p>Hablando de eso, hubo un suave pop detrás de él y pronto, Dinky estaba cerca.</p><p>"El Maestro ha solicitado que lo acompañe a cenar esta noche, Maestro Harry." Con eso, colocó algo de ropa nueva en el extremo de la cama, se inclinó y salió de la habitación nuevamente.</p><p>"Uhm, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry le dijo a la habitación vacía, levantándose de su asiento en la ventana y llevando la ropa al baño. Se preparó un baño rápido, entrando y saliendo en unos minutos; desafortunadamente, había aprendido a lavarse bastante rápido, especialmente cuando personas como Dudley golpearon la puerta y exigieron que terminaras más rápido para que puedan prodigarse durante media hora.</p><p>Después de vestirse con las ornamentadas túnicas de color verde oscuro que le dejó Dinky, intentó y no pudo peinarse el cabello en alguna forma de pulcritud antes de jadear, darse por vencido y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Un tirón rápido de la manija de la puerta reveló que finalmente estaba abierta, después de días de estar cerrada, pensó Harry, frustrado. Siguió el mismo camino que su segundo día aquí, notando la tranquilidad de los retratos, antes de detenerse frente a las puertas dobles.</p><p>"Adelante," ordenó Voldemort. ¿Cómo sabe siempre que está ahí?</p><p>Sacudiendo la cabeza minuciosamente, empujó la puerta para abrirla, caminando rápido hacia su asiento habitual a la derecha de Voldemort, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Allí sentado en la silla que usó la última vez, había un rostro familiar. La rabia inmediatamente llenó todo su ser y trató de lanzarse a la silla, pero se encontró con los pies pegados al suelo una vez más.</p><p>"Ahora, Harry, esa no es forma de actuar frente a un Lord." El acento familiar de Bellatrix hizo que Harry se encogiera internamente.</p><p>"¿Qué mierda está haciendo aquí? ¡La mataré, te juro que lo haré!" Harry luchó tan duro como pudo contra la magia que lo ataba al suelo, con intenciones asesinas en sus ojos.</p><p>"Si te dejo ir, ¿te sentarás tranquilamente?"</p><p>Harry finalmente miró a Voldemort, tratando de desconectarse del loco cacareo proveniente de la mujer Lestrange.</p><p>"No," dijo Harry, decidido. Sin embargo, dejó de luchar, su cuerpo ya se sentía un poco debilitado.</p><p>Voldemort suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro. "Bien", murmuró, "si no te sientas tranquilamente, te crucio hasta que te comportes".</p><p>"¡¿Comportarse?!" Harry gritó, incrédulo. "¡Ella asesinó a Sirius!"</p><p>Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, se derrumbó en el suelo con un dolor abyecto, sus nervios se sintieron como si estuvieran fritos y chisporroteados. ¡Ni siquiera había escuchado a Voldemort decir la maldición! Continuó una y otra vez, interminable, cada segundo más doloroso que el anterior, antes de detenerse por completo.</p><p>Harry jadeó, el estómago de alguna manera contenía a los enfermos amenazando con salir, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.</p><p>La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por la audible respiración de Harry. Finalmente, Harry se sentó, las manos se movieron locamente, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a su silla con piernas temblorosas. Tan pronto como se sentó, se desplomó hacia adelante, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. En el interior, la vergüenza y la humillación alimentaron sus lágrimas aún más. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Aquí estaba, sentado frente al asesino de su padrino, sollozando.</p><p>"Bellatrix, vete." Las palabras tranquilas y el sonido de una silla raspando el suelo rompieron su angustia. Sintió una mano envolverse alrededor de su hombro, su respuesta de lucha o huida no golpeó en absoluto, a pesar de que sabía que era Voldemort tocándolo.</p><p>"¿Por qué no pudiste simplemente matarme?" Harry susurró, roto, sin querer nada más que sangrar y herir. Es lo que se merecía. La mano se apretó sobre su hombro.</p><p>"No puedo hacer eso, Harry," respondió Voldemort, igual de callado y tal vez igual de roto.</p><p>Harry se sentó, soltó la mano y empujó su silla hacia atrás. "¿Que quieres de mi?"</p><p>Voldemort se reclinó en su silla, ojos calculadores, sin rastro de la tristeza anterior en su comportamiento. "Su cooperación", dijo, "y su obediencia. Quiero su confianza. Quiero que tenga la mente abierta y acepte la verdad".</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"</p><p>Voldemort se rió entre dientes, chasqueando los dedos, la comida apareció en la mesa frente a ellos. "Todo a su debido tiempo, Harry. Todo a su debido tiempo. Come."</p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza, disipando todos los pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar y concentrándose en la comida en la mesa. Todavía no estaba exactamente acostumbrado a que le permitieran comer tanto como lo había hecho, su cuerpo aún no se ajustaba a la diversidad de la comida disponible en Riddle Manor. Qué irónico, pensó, ser tratado mejor en manos de mi supuesto enemigo de lo que nunca lo fui con Dumbledore. Si eso no resume el lado de la Luz, ¿qué más lo hace?</p><p> </p><p>-X-</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde esa noche, Dinky apareció en su habitación por segunda vez, interrumpiendo la siesta accidental de Harry. Solo había tenido la intención de acostarse unos minutos, pero parecía que se había quedado dormido accidentalmente. El Crucio y el llanto probablemente lo cansaron antes.</p><p>"El Maestro le pide que se siente con él en su oficina esta noche, Maestro Harry."</p><p>Frotándose los ojos con la mano, Harry se sentó, balanceando las piernas por el borde de la cama.</p><p>"Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Por qué?"</p><p>"Su oficina está a 3 puertas del comedor". Dinky hizo una reverencia, saliendo, dejando a Harry sentado en su cama, mirando a su alrededor con confusión.</p><p>Suspiró ante la pregunta sin respuesta, acostumbrado a las bromas de un elfo doméstico, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Voldemort.</p><p>De alguna manera, no sintió miedo. Nadie lo había tratado con la amabilidad que tenía Voldemort, incluso si había sido cruzado varias veces desde que llegó aquí. Ciertamente merecido, pensó, siguiendo su camino habitual alrededor de la mansión. Le habían enseñado mejor que hablar con alguien de autoridad, especialmente cuando te golpean en la cara con el control remoto de un televisor a la edad de 6 años. Pero si le gustaba estar cautivo en Riddle Manor, en manos de la única persona que podría mantenerlo atrapado para siempre, ¿estaba experimentando alguna forma retorcida del síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así? Realmente no quería pensar en eso, para ser honesto. Al menos estaba libre de las garras dementes de Dumbledore, incluso si aún no estaba muerto.</p><p>"Sin embargo," murmuró, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que asumió era la oficina de Voldemort.</p><p>"Adelante", llegó la orden habitual y esperada. Harry empujó lentamente la puerta para abrirla, tomando nota de la habitación en sí.</p><p>Era bastante grande, con paredes de color rojo oscuro y estanterías para libros que cubrían las 4 paredes. En la pared directamente a su izquierda había una chimenea ornamentada con lujosos sillones negros frente a ella. Iluminaba la habitación bastante bien, deleitando la atmósfera con una cálida luz naranja. En la pared a su derecha había un escritorio, con un hombre conocido sentado detrás de él. Ya estaba mirando a Harry, pero hizo un gesto hacia el asiento frente a él cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>Se acercó, sentándose con cautela, mirando a Voldemort pero incapaz de hacer contacto visual.</p><p>El fuego crepitaba detrás de Harry, un sonido reconfortante, un suave recordatorio de la sala común de Gryffindor. Finalmente, Voldemort habló.</p><p>"Bellatrix mató a tu padrino a sangre fría, ¿no?"</p><p>"Sí," dijo Harry.</p><p>"Mal", respondió Voldemort secamente, recostándose en su silla.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Vi que sucedió! ¡Ella le lanzó la Maldición Asesina!" Harry se tambaleó hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando el borde del escritorio, el dolor llenó su corazón de inmediato.</p><p>"¿Lo hiciste, sin embargo?"</p><p>Harry se relajó, confundido. "Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué quieres decir?"</p><p>"Piensa, Harry. ¿Qué viste realmente? ¡Piensa!"</p><p>"¡Vi a Bellatrix Lestrange matando a mi padrino! ¡Lo he visto todas las noches desde que sucedió, en mis sueños! ¡Ella lo mató!"</p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange no estaba allí esa noche, Harry. Ni siquiera estaba consciente. Estaba aquí, en Riddle Manor, experimentando una curación intensiva por lo que Azkaban le hizo. ¡Bella nunca estuvo allí!" La urgencia en su voz aumentaba con cada palabra.</p><p>"¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y trató de apartarlas parpadeando, pero no funcionó y algunas se derramaron por sus mejillas. "Lo vi suceder ..."</p><p>"No, Harry, no lo hiciste." Voldemort se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la estantería junto a la chimenea y empujó un lado. Inmediatamente, toda la estantería giró en su lugar, revelando suavemente un Pensadero en el otro lado. "Ven, Harry. Quiero mostrarte algo."</p><p>Harry se acercó, con la mente todavía dando vueltas a lo que Voldemort le había dicho. ¿Podría ser verdad? No claro que no. ¿Pero por qué, entonces, estaba Voldemort tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario?</p><p>Cuando se paró junto a Voldemort, ambos mirando el líquido en el cuenco del Pensadero. Una mano se curvó alrededor de su hombro de nuevo y se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo las piernas débiles de repente. ¿Qué le iba a revelar?</p><p>"Piensa en esa noche, Harry. Recuérdalo." La punta fría de una varita tocó su sien y sus ojos se cerraron. Regresó a esa terrible noche, al dolor y el dolor que lo habían destrozado.</p><p>Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró de nuevo en el Ministerio, en la habitación con el Velo. Frente a él, se estaba librando una batalla entre Harry y sus amigos contra los Mortífagos. Los sonidos de la batalla se silenciaron como si estuviera muy lejos en lugar de solo 10 pies frente a él.</p><p>"Mira más de cerca", le susurró una voz al oído. Se estremeció y parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar más de cerca algo que ya había experimentado?</p><p>"¡Mira!" Harry se estremeció en respuesta, observando la batalla intensamente. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?</p><p>De repente, la escena frente a él cambió. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban a un lado de la habitación, no peleando sino mirando. Luna y Neville seguían luchando, pero no contra Mortífagos. Miembros de la Orden, fácilmente reconocibles por sus típicos uniformes y túnicas. ¿Dónde estaban los Mortífagos?</p><p>El mismo Harry también estaba peleando, pero no Lucius. En el medio, donde estaba el mayor Malfoy, ahora estaba Dumbledore, lanzando hechizos a Sirius.</p><p>"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>"Tus recuerdos de la pelea fueron cambiados por Dumbledore. Te lanzó múltiples bloqueos mentales y Obliviates. Quería profetizar por sí mismo y pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo era hacer que pareciera que estabas luchando contra mis Mortífagos. Supongo que no había anticipado la llegada de Sirius, ni que te llevaras a Lovegood y Longbottom o destruyes la profecía ".</p><p>"¿Pero por qué?"</p><p>"Mira", dijo Voldemort, "y lo verás".</p><p>De repente, Sirius es golpeado con una maldición de color verde brillante, cayendo lentamente en el velo. Los brazos envuelven a Harry, pero no son de Remus, son de Neville.</p><p>Inmediatamente después, Dumbledore se vuelve hacia Harry y sus amigos, con los ojos enloquecidos de rabia. Sin tomar nota del niño llorando frente a él, lanza múltiples hechizos a un ritmo rápido hacia Harry, Neville y Luna. Ron y Hermione miran, sin sorpresa ni preocupación, como si fuera algo normal. Harry y sus amigos caen inconscientes.</p><p>"¡¿Por qué estaban esos dos aquí ?!" Las palabras fueron tranquilas, pero aún un poco audibles. Dumbledore dirige su rabia hacia los hermanos Weasley y Granger, señalando a Luna y Neville.</p><p>"¡Profesor, no pudimos detenerlos! ¡Se negaron a quedarse!" Confía en Hermione para hablar, pensó Harry con amargura.</p><p>Dumbledore niega con la cabeza, murmurando algunos Obliviates y algunos hechizos de los que Harry nunca había oído hablar antes. Observa como su otro yo se despierta del suelo unos minutos más tarde, luciendo confundido por un segundo o dos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, presumiblemente después de 'Bellatrix'.</p><p>Tan pronto como su otro yo se perdió de vista, él y Voldemort fueron expulsados del Pensadero. Harry cayó al suelo, sin tener el momento libre para sentir envidia de Voldemort por aterrizar de pie. Estaba demasiado confundido por lo que vio.</p><p>"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" En lugar de sentirse enojado, simplemente sintió un disgusto absoluto en sí mismo por no haberlo visto antes. Los fragmentos de memoria que faltaban, la sensación de que lo observaban constantemente, los momentos de pura confusión.</p><p>"Dumbledore no es un buen hombre, Harry, ni es Light. Tiene la Orden y el llamado lado de la Luz envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Les ha lavado el cerebro a todos más allá del punto de regreso. Has tenido tantos bloqueos de memoria y encantos Obliviates y Confundus colocados sobre ti, es un milagro que no te hayan roto mentalmente ".</p><p>Harry se rió entre dientes, sin humor. "Dices eso como si no lo hubiera hecho."</p><p>Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a su silla, claramente queriendo que Harry lo siguiera. Cuando ambos se sentaron de nuevo en sus sillas, Voldemort se sentó hacia adelante, apoyando la barbilla en las manos con los codos sobre la mesa. Se quedó en silencio de nuevo durante unos minutos, con Harry arrastrando los pies y moviéndose nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Voldemort. ¿Ahora que?</p><p>"Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, Harry. No quiero abrumarte de una vez, así que deberías regresar a tu habitación. Hablaremos de nuevo mañana."</p><p>Dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta. Se abrió con un clic. Harry parpadeó, se levantó lentamente de su silla, su mente aún no comprendía lo que sucedía.</p><p>Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él y caminó aturdido hacia su habitación. <em>Su</em> habitación. ¿Eh?</p><p>Cuando regresó, apagó las luces y se acurrucó en la cama. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los antebrazos y comenzó a rascarse y rascarse hasta que la piel se despegó y la sangre se apelmazó bajo las uñas. Esta vez, no lloró. Apenas pensó, solo sintió el dolor en sus brazos y llenó su mente con el olor de la sangre. Echaba mucho de menos su varita, pero esto tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.</p><p>¿Terminaría alguna vez este dolor? Con la mente tomada, su último pensamiento antes de caer en REM fue que necesitaba encontrar una manera de suicidarse, de liberarse de este mundo antes de que se volviera demasiado. Cayó en un sueño intermitente esa noche, entumecido y vacío.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene descripciones extremadamente gráficas de autolesiones al final, quiero decir, extremadamente. Incluso puede detallar cómo autolesionarse, por lo tanto, tenga cuidado si cree que lo activará, salga ahora. POR FAVOR. </p><p>N/A: Estoy escribiendo esta historia para entretener, seguro, pero también para desahogarme, educar y explicar, las descripciones son reales y en parte son mis propias experiencias. Dicho esto, si lo tuyo es leer sobre harry autolesionándose, continúa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esa mañana, Harry se despertó de un humor significativamente peor que el de la noche anterior. No solo durmió solo 3 horas, sino que los eventos de anoche también finalmente comenzaron a asimilar. ¿Bloques de memoria, Obliviates, un padrino muerto de la mano de Dumbledore y una completa traición? ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás había ido esto? Quizás Tom pueda responder algunas de sus preguntas ...</p><p>Se arrastró fuera de la cama a pedido de Dinky y se bañó rápidamente, arrojándose cualquier variedad de ropa antes de dirigirse al comedor para desayunar. Cuando entró en la habitación, Bellatrix estaba sentada en la silla de nuevo y Harry casi tropezó cuando recordó que ella no era en realidad la persona que mató a Sirius. Sacó la silla a la izquierda de Voldemort, sentándose, mucho más sereno de lo que estaba ayer por la mañana, aunque todavía no podía mirar a Bellatrix a los ojos. La humillación de sollozar frente al Señor Oscuro y Bellatrix todavía era demasiado para no avergonzarse y estaba agradecido de que no lo hubieran vuelto a mencionar todavía. Sus ojos prácticamente estaban haciendo un agujero en la mesa frente a él.</p><p>"Mis disculpas por lo de ayer por la mañana, Harry. No sabía muy bien el alcance de los hechizos mentales de Dumbledore sobre ti."</p><p>Harry asintió en señal de perdón. "De alguna manera sabía que Dumbledore me estaba usando, pero no pensé que llegaría tan lejos como lanzar hechizos y usar Obliviates con mis amigos y yo. Noté que faltaban algunos de mis recuerdos, y cómo Ron y Hermione siempre estaban algo distante, pero no esperaba este nivel de traición ". Frunció el ceño, moviendo las manos una con la otra. Había comenzado a volver a caer en los viejos hábitos de rasgarse las cutículas, pero guardó ese pensamiento para más tarde.</p><p>"Mmm, incluso con todos los hechizos que te ha lanzado, supongo que incluso tu subconsciente sabe que Dumbledore no es todo lo que parece ser."</p><p>"Espera, ¿eso significa que Sirius también tiene bloqueos mentales?" Preguntó Harry, antes de darse cuenta, suspirando profundamente. "Tenía, quiero decir."</p><p>"Lo más probable", respondió Voldemort, haciendo clic simultáneamente de nuevo y convocando el desayuno, "No me sorprendería si Snape, Lupin y algunos de los miembros de su Orden también lo hacen. Excluyendo a los Weasley, por supuesto." Murmuró la última oración con disgusto y desdén evidente en su voz.</p><p>Ante la mención de Snape y Lupin, Harry levantó la vista de su comida. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Snape y Lupin tienen bloques de memoria?"</p><p>"Probablemente", respondió Tom, agitando una mano. "Tus padres eran originalmente Light, ya sabes. En realidad, eran en su mayoría grises, pero la familia mágica de Snape era Dark y Lupin sería inherentemente considerado Dark, siendo un hombre lobo y todo eso."</p><p>Harry dejó sus cubiertos y se reclinó en su silla, mirando a Bellatrix por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, solo para verla comer normalmente.</p><p>"Yo ... lo siento por intentar atacarte", espetó, sabiendo que probablemente era lo correcto, pero su mente aún la veía como la asesina de su padrino.</p><p>Bellatrix simplemente se rió. "Potter, no tienes idea de lo corrupta que es esta guerra." En realidad, parecía notablemente cuerda ahora que Harry estaba pensando en ello.</p><p>"Tiene razón, Harry. Quiero saber qué más le ha hecho Dumbledore a tu mente, pero primero necesito algunas cosas tuyas ..." dijo Tom - ¿y desde cuándo Harry había empezado a pensar en él como Tom? - cuando terminaron su desayuno. "Ven conmigo a mi oficina," se levantó de la mesa y se fue, con Harry detrás de él.</p><p>Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el escritorio de nuevo, con el fuego rugiendo detrás de ellos, Tom comenzó la conversación colocando la varita de Harry sobre el escritorio.</p><p>"Harry, puede que hayamos sido enemigos durante 15 años, pero estamos del mismo lado. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, pero quiero ayudarte".</p><p>"Voldemort, literalmente te envié una carta pidiéndote que me mataras. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? Me atacaste cuando tenía 11 meses, 11 años, 14 años y tu Horrocrux me atacó cuando tenía 12. Solo quiero morir, Voldemort. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Puedes volver a lo que sea que hagas, Dumbledore pierde la guerra y yo puedo ser libre. " Harry le imploró a Voldemort que lo entendiera.</p><p>"No. Aquí están mis términos del acuerdo; te devuelvo tu varita libre del Rastro, elimino los bloques que Dumbledore te colocó y te ayudo a desarrollar tu magia. A cambio, me ayudas a ganar la guerra. Además, podría Te recuerdo que no estaba cuerdo ni tenía ningún conocimiento de lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo en el pasado. De todos modos, tengo una nueva motivación para la guerra, especialmente después de revelar información reciente ". Con indiferencia, sacó una carta de un cajón y sonrió, dando vueltas al sobre en su mano.</p><p>Harry levantó una ceja con escepticismo, mirando la varita sobre la mesa. Quería desesperadamente recuperar su varita. "¿Que información?"</p><p>"Primero, aceptas mis términos y hacemos un Juramento. Luego, te lo diré. ¿Trato?" Tom sonrió con malicia, extendiendo la mano.</p><p>Harry suspiró, sabiendo que con su varita, al menos podría encontrar nuevas formas de suicidarse, especialmente sin el Rastro. Su motivo original no había cambiado todavía: quería morir, más que nada. Bueno, también quería su varita por otras razones, pero eso no era importante. "Está bien", respondió finalmente, agarrando el brazo de Tom con la mano y haciendo una mueca cuando su contraparte hizo lo mismo, irritando sus heridas debajo de la manga. Afortunadamente, Voldemort no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo en su típica forma malvada y preparando el Juramento en su mente, presumiblemente.</p><p>"Devolveré esta varita a su legítimo dueño, Harry Potter, eliminaré cualquier bloqueo en su magia y su mente y le enseñaré cómo usar la magia sin varita, la Oclumancia y las Artes Oscuras. A cambio, Harry Potter luchará en mi lado del guerra, mantente vivo y obedece, sin revelar nada de lo que le diga fuera de esta habitación. Si rompemos este juramento, perderemos nuestra magia. Así sea ".</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los de Voldemort cuando dijo su parte del juramento, pero sabía que echarse atrás ahora le causaría más problemas más tarde. "Que así sea", murmuró, cerrando los ojos brevemente ante la brillante luz blanca que brillaba desde donde se unieron durante unos segundos. Cuando desapareció, dejó el contacto que tenía con Tom y retiró su varita, guardándola en su túnica.</p><p>"Muy bien, ahora puedo decirte lo que sé. ¿Estás listo?"</p><p>Harry asintió con impaciencia y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que Voldemort le hiciera hacer un juramento por ello?</p><p>Voldemort vaciló durante unos minutos, probablemente por un efecto dramático, notó Harry con amargura, antes de suspirar. "La profecía no es real".</p><p>Después de un momento de silencio, Harry finalmente respondió. "¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?"</p><p>Tom, <em>Voldemort</em> , asintió, inclinándose hacia atrás. "Es verdad. Una vez que me dijiste toda la profecía, se la envié a un Vidente para confirmarla. Aparentemente, Trelawney no es una Vidente real y por lo tanto la profecía no es cierta. Dumbledore, sin embargo, cree que sí, y debe permanecer así. Claramente quiere saber el resto, considerando que fueron interrumpidos por Snape durante la <em>profecía</em> real y fue tan lejos como para plantar visiones en tu mente para hacerte ir al Ministerio y recuperarlo ".</p><p>"¿No podría haberlo hecho él mismo?" Preguntó Harry, completamente confundido y enojado.</p><p>"No. La profecía nos concierne a ti y a mí, por lo tanto, solo nosotros somos los que pudimos escucharla. Supongo que él quería que la trajeras de regreso a Hogwarts, pero Sirius llegó antes que él, probablemente después de romper sus propios bloques de memoria. de ahí por qué estalló la pelea entre tú, tus amigos, Sirius y los miembros de la Orden. O eso supongo ", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Harry negó con la cabeza minuciosamente. Su vida entera se ha puesto patas arriba en cuestión de días. Dumbledore no era quien decía ser, los Weasley y Granger no eran en realidad sus amigos, Sirius no fue asesinado por Bellatrix y ahora la profecía ni siquiera era real.</p><p>"Mi vida ha dependido de una profecía que ni siquiera es real", murmuró con incredulidad.</p><p>"El mío también," respondió Tom, tan enojado como Harry. "Ambos hemos estado atrapados bajo las maquinaciones de Dumbledore desde que éramos niños".</p><p>Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. "No nos pongas en la misma categoría, Voldemort. Aún has matado a cientos de personas, personas inocentes."</p><p>"Sí, sí, lo sé", respondió Tom, agitando su mano, "eso ya no es importante. Mi objetivo en esta guerra ha cambiado, Harry. Quiero a Dumbledore muerto".</p><p>Harry tragó saliva ante la ira en su voz, alejándose un poco. "Bueno, ¿ahora qué?"</p><p>Voldemort suspiró, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y apoyando la barbilla en las manos. "Eres más poderoso de lo que crees, Harry. Supongo que tienes bloqueos mágicos además de bloqueos mentales. Tú también eres Slytherin, lo vi cuando estaba en tu mente. Disfrutaste lanzando la maldición Cruciatus a tus familiares y no tienes miedo a la muerte. Dado que ya no somos enemigos, sería un tonto si te dejara ir ahora ".</p><p>"No puedo unirme a tu lado, Tom. He estado luchando por la Luz toda mi vida. ¡Soy prácticamente un paria para ellos!"</p><p>"No, eres su mártir. A ellos no les importa lo que te suceda, más allá de que puedas matarme. Saben que ahora también he vuelto, especialmente después del fiasco del Ministerio. Puedo ayudarte a ser grande , Harry. Tan poderoso que nunca volverás a ser el títere de nadie. ¿No te atrae eso?</p><p>Harry se revolvió en su asiento, casi incómodo con la verdad en la declaración de Tom. Se <em>hace</em> seducirlo. Desde que era un niño pequeño, olvidado y encerrado en un armario, todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser libre, tener el poder de luchar contra aquellos que lo socavan. Todo lo que siempre quiso fue ser notado. La voz racional de su mente le dijo que había otras formas de lograr ese poder, pero otra parte mucho más grande de él preguntó por qué molestarse en buscar esas formas cuando una estaba aquí mismo, ofreciéndole en bandeja.</p><p>Suspiró, asintiendo lentamente. "Está bien", dijo, "me uniré a ti. Pero no soy un esclavo, Tom. Me niego a someterme a tu voluntad cuando sea".</p><p>Tom se rió, sus ojos casi brillaban de emoción. "Gracias, Harry. Ahora, quitemos esos bloques, ¿de acuerdo?"</p><p> </p><p>-X-</p><p> </p><p>Unas horas después, Harry regresó cojeando a su habitación y se derrumbó en su cama sosteniendo su varita en sus manos. Respiró profundo, mágica, física y emocionalmente exhausto. No mucho después de hacer el Juramento, Tom había vuelto a entrar en su mente a través de Legilimancia, usando hechizo tras hechizo para desmontar la abrumadora cantidad de bloques en la mente de Harry y su magia. Tenía múltiples restricciones mágicas, reduciendo a la mitad su poder y demasiados bloques de memoria para contar. Los desmontó con cuidado, asegurándose de no enviar a Harry a un estado catatónico, antes de salir de su mente para ver a Harry desplomado en la silla, su magia girando a su alrededor.</p><p>Parece que después de estar atrapado desde que tenía 11 meses, su magia estaba emocionada de ser finalmente libre. Voldemort se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación inmediatamente, colocando un escudo de Protego frente a él antes de esperar a que Harry se despertara y su magia se calmara. Solo tomó unos minutos para que eso sucediera, pero cuando sucedió, no estaba tranquilo de ninguna manera.</p><p>Su magia arremetió, arrojando libros por la habitación, extinguiendo el fuego y esparciendo papeles por todas partes. La ira en los ojos de Harry mostró que Voldemort logró quitar los bloques y fortaleció el escudo de forma masiva. Definitivamente no quería estar en el lado receptor de esa rabia en este momento.</p><p>"Harry, necesitas calmarte", gritó sobre el viento que azotaba la habitación como resultado de la magia. "¡Vas a agotar tu núcleo mágico!"</p><p>Inmediatamente, el viento se detuvo y Harry cerró los ojos. La sensación de su magia todavía era algo opresiva y lo consumía, pero Voldemort dejó caer el escudo y se dirigió a su escritorio de nuevo, arrojando un pequeño Incendio a la chimenea.</p><p>"¿Por qué pondría bloques en mi magia?"</p><p>"Supongo que fue para que tus parientes no te dejaran en un orfanato a la primera señal de magia accidental", respondió Voldemort secamente.</p><p>"Pero lo hice", dijo Harry. "Tengo magia accidental, quiero decir. No a menudo, pero la tuve."</p><p>"¿Te das cuenta de que los niños mágicos suelen tener magia accidental al menos todos los días, verdad? También puede ser letal, si no aprenden a controlarla. Es menos frecuente en Muggleborns, pero con Mestizos y Sangre Pura, el la magia accidental es muy fuerte y muy a menudo ".</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, casi vibrando de ira. "Todo este tiempo, he tenido problemas con ciertos hechizos o aprendiendo sobre magia. ¿Es por eso?"</p><p>"Definitivamente. Dumbledore probablemente quería restringir tu magia para que tú también dependieras de amigos inteligentes, como esa chica Granger. Si la superaste en términos de magia, probablemente estaría menos influenciada por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, dirigiéndola celosamente". emociones. Está claro que a él tampoco le importa tu bienestar, considerando que sabía lo que los Dursley te estaban haciendo, pero nunca hizo un movimiento para salvarte ".</p><p>Harry asintió, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el escritorio. "Eso tiene sentido. También puedo recordar todos los casos en los que él también alteró mi memoria, pero hay demasiados. Veces que escuché a Weasley y Granger hablar de mí, momentos en los que vi cosas que no debería, ¿sabes? "</p><p>"Trabajaremos más en eso durante la Oclumancia, pero por ahora, necesitas descansar. Restaurar tu poder mágico a niveles tan altos será físicamente agotador".</p><p>De repente, sintiendo que el cansancio lo golpeaba, Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió hacia Voldemort.</p><p>"Gracias," dijo en voz baja, "por ayudarme. No sé exactamente si tienes buenas o malas intenciones en esta guerra o para mí, para el caso, pero quiero lo mismo que tú. Quiero la cabeza de Dumbledore". montado en mi pared. Oh, y perdón por el daño a su oficina ", dijo, frotándose la nuca tímidamente.</p><p>Tom se echó a reír antes de agitar su varita, todos los libros volvieron a los estantes y los papeles de su escritorio se ordenaron de nuevo en ordenados montones. "Buenas noches, Harry," dijo, igual de tranquilo.</p><p>Harry asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, antes de regresar lentamente a su habitación.</p><p>Ahora, aquí estaba, acurrucado en su cama, absolutamente enojado y, sin embargo, cansado. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia y necesidad de venganza después de despertarse en la oficina de Tom y recordar de repente todo lo que Dumbledore le había hecho, cuánto le habían quitado. Al menos tengo mi varita de vuelta, pensó Harry, alegremente, antes de sentarse en la cama y subirse la manga izquierda hasta el codo.</p><p>Cicatrices tras cicatrices cubrían su brazo, ni una pulgada sin tocar. Varían desde el blanco pálido y delgado hasta ancho, enojado y rojo. Le había costado años de trabajo llevar sus brazos a donde estaban ahora y no se arrepintió ni un minuto de ello. Se veían tan bonitos, tan dañados, reflejando su interior en el exterior. Pasó un dedo sobre ellos, sintiendo cada golpe y hendidura religiosamente, sintiéndose instantáneamente más tranquilo. Este fue su diseño, su trabajo. Esto era lo único que nadie podía quitarle.</p><p>Comenzó poco tiempo antes de Hogwarts después de verlo en la televisión una vez, influenciado desde una edad temprana para comenzar. Al principio, solo había usado un cuchillo de cocina limpio, lo había robado mientras hacía las tareas del hogar y lo había devuelto a su armario. Esa noche, después de escuchar el clic de su cerradura y los Dursley finalmente se durmieron, sacó la pequeña hoja de debajo de la almohada y la sostuvo contra la parte superior del muslo. Al principio vaciló, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, pero finalmente se armó de valor y pasó la hoja por la pierna. Jadeó, dejando caer la hoja, sin siquiera oírla golpear el suelo. La sangre brotó en el corte superficial, goteando por su muslo y finalmente cayendo al suelo de madera. Harry estaba <em>mermerizado</em>. De repente, todo cobró sentido. El golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza por el golpe que su tío le lanzó a principios de esa semana no dolió tanto y su corazón ya se sentía más ligero, su mundo aparentemente más brillante.</p><p>Pronto se convirtió en un hábito continuo. No sucedía a menudo y ciertamente no dejaba cicatrices, pero estaba satisfecho, al menos durante un año más o menos. Dependía de ello, de alguna manera retorcida. Lo hizo sentir mejor y pudo concentrarse más cuando lo hizo. Después de enterarse de que era un mago y que iría a Hogwarts, todo parecía un poco más feliz, pero cuando supo lo famoso que era, por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar, pronto volvió a caer en su ciclo de cortar, curar. y empezar de nuevo. Después de los eventos con la Piedra y tener que ser enviado de regreso a casa de los Dursley durante el verano, Harry comenzó a tener sed de cortes más que superficiales. Necesitaba más daño, más sangre. Más de todo.</p><p>Desde ese momento, se había pegado a sus muslos y su cuchillo muggle, pero ese verano antes del segundo año, un día salió a una biblioteca muggle local e investigó sobre autolesiones usando una computadora. ¡Oh, las cosas que aprendió! La mayoría de los sitios web detallaban por qué la gente se autolesionaba o cómo cuidar su autolesión, pero Harry ya conocía la mayoría de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se topara con un sitio web donde los autolesionadores publicaban fotos de sus autolesiones, se expresaban en chats y se habían publicado guías. Y las imágenes ... no diría exactamente que se estaban activando, pero lo hacían sentir de una manera que no podía describir. Los guías lo ayudaron a ver la profundidad de los cortes y las autolesiones, desde la epidermis hasta la hipodermis, la capa de grasa, susurró con reverencia. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba.</p><p>En algún lugar de su mente, sabía que no era saludable o cuerdo o ni siquiera remotamente bien estar haciendo esto, pero realmente ya no le importaba, y así comenzó su serio viaje hacia un profundo abismo del que nunca saldría por completo. de. No se molestó en crear una cuenta en el sitio web, sabiendo que estaría fuera la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts y no podría usarlo, pero sí tomó notas de las guías útiles y algunas de las herramientas que los miembros habían tenido. utilizando.</p><p>Esa noche, cuando regresó a Privet Drive, robó su primera hoja de afeitar y pasó media hora rompiéndola, cortándose ligeramente el pulgar en el proceso. Tiró las piezas de plástico a la basura durante un período de una semana para no parecer sospechoso, ¡pero las cuchillas! Oh, qué afilados eran. Abrieron la piel tan maravillosamente, los cortes ya eran más profundos que con el cuchillo, que finalmente había devuelto al cajón de los cubiertos después de limpiarlo a fondo.</p><p>Solía usar un calcetín o dos para limpiar la minúscula cantidad de sangre, pero cuando usaba las hojas de afeitar, los cortes aparentemente sangraban más y dolían más, pero era exactamente lo que Harry estaba buscando. La idea de volver a poner la hoja en el corte y pasarla por su piel le hizo temblar, pero finalmente se armó de valor para hacerlo. En el lapso de unas pocas semanas, había pasado de simples cortes superficiales a cortes profundos y anchos, con células de grasa asomando a través de los cortes. Había robado unas gasas y vendajes de las tiendas cuando fue a comprar para su tía y eso fue todo. Nadie sabía lo que hizo. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, se llevaba las hojas de afeitar con él, robando unas nuevas en el verano cuando las viejas se volvían desafiladas, usando magia para envolverlas y glamour constantemente para no ser descubierto. Pasó de hacerlo cada pocos meses a varias veces a la semana, necesitando atención médica y puntos de sutura desde el punto de vista externo, pero Harry nunca sintió lo suficiente. Cada corte tenía que ser más profundo que el anterior, o sería un mal corte.</p><p>Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, casi mortal, especialmente después de cortarse algunas venas en algunos de sus cortes, pero la emoción era parte de eso. Realmente no le gustaba curar los cortes, pero para que no quisiera una infección, tenía que ser diligente al respecto. Ahora, tenía numerosas cicatrices gruesas en cada miembro de su cuerpo, incluidas las pantorrillas, los muslos y la parte superior de los brazos. Cuando no podía cortar, se golpeaba o se rascaba. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía un daño duradero por su autolesión, no estaba dispuesto a detenerse pronto. De hecho, ni siquiera quería. El dolor lo mantuvo cuerdo, vivo y concentrado. No había nada mejor, ni igual, que hacerse sangrar, incluso si le llevaba semanas de curación y pérdida ocasional de sangre y dolores de cabeza.</p><p>Ahora que había recuperado su varita, podía volver a utilizar algunas hojas de afeitar e hizo precisamente eso. Inmediatamente tomó su brazo izquierdo, tirando de la hoja rápidamente. El corte se abrió en la capa de estireno, la dermis, pensó. Volvió a poner la hoja en el corte y tiró de ella de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho al finalmente poder cortarse de nuevo. Necesitaba esto. Repitió la acción de nuevo hasta que pudo ver las burbujas de grasa amarillentas asomando a través de su piel, momento en el que normalmente se detendría, pero no fue suficiente. Volvió a meter la hoja, empujando con fuerza hacia abajo y arrastrándola por su brazo. La sangre se derramó de inmediato, abriendo las burbujas de grasa, más profundas que antes.</p><p>Dio un suspiro de alivio, dejó caer la hoja sobre su cama y dejó que el corte sangrara. No ponía en peligro su vida ni siquiera sangraba demasiado, pero definitivamente era más profundo de lo que había ido en el pasado. En realidad, estaba casi orgulloso de ello. Finalmente, usó su varita para limpiar la sangre y llamó a las vendas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su corte que todavía sangraba lentamente y se acurrucó debajo de las mantas, cayendo en el sueño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>